


WAFFLEO

by CynnieD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynnieD/pseuds/CynnieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had really done it now.</p><p>            The Fake AH Crew were in quite a bind. And by that I mean they were surrounded by cops, with no trick up their sleeves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, no

They had really done it now.

           

           The Fake AH Crew were in quite a bind. And by that I mean they were surrounded by cops, with no trick up their sleeves. No back up from Lindsay; no last minute hacking from Kdin; no distraction provided by Matt and Jeremy. Nothing. Most of their guns had no more bullets left to shoot. What were they to do but accept their fate. Then again, when was the last time Mr.Geoff Ramsey accepted anything that fate laid out in front of him. Not when one of his high school teachers said he wouldn't amount to anything; not when they said he would be in jail for the rest his life and definitely not this.

           Geoff mustered up all of his strength and started towards the door of the barn they were in but, didn't make it two steps before his left hand darted to a gun wound in his stomach.

           ”Geoff? What are you doing?!”, said the resident Jerseyan as he tried to quickly limp over to his boss. Geoff shrugged Michael's hand off of his shoulder.

”Just stay back and hide. I’ve got this.” He continued his trek until he felt a slightly smaller hand grip his left shoulder. Looking back, he saw Jack. Ginger hair and all. Her Hawaiian shirt splattered with god knows whose blood.

”Don’t be stupid, Ramsey. You’ll be dead as soon as you step outside.”

”Then what do you want us to do?!”, He harshly whispered, not wanting to alert the police outside. Jack ran her hands through her hair. She made a reluctant face before pulling her last pistol from her hip and cocking it back. Geoff knew she meant business and don’t even try to talk her out of it.

”Do you guys really think you’re gonna do this… without me? I’m kind of insulted.”, the Dark God of LS readjusted his mask as he walked forwards, shotgun in hand.

“We would never forget you Ryan. You sure you want to do this?”Jack knew about his life outside of the crew. All of them had lives outside of the crew. Ryan had his wife and kids; Geoff had his wife and daughter; Jack has her wife; Gavin has his girlfriend, the local news reporter for The Know News and even though Michael has Lindsay, he sometimes visits his family out in New Jersey. It was difficult life they chose but, they loved it none the less.

“I’m helping too.I put Gavin in a safe place hidden away.  He broke a lot of bones thanks to the crash. He should live though. ”, Michael stated also not taking no as an answer, ”Now let’s give these pigs what they deserve.”

As the four of them made a makeshift plan, Gavin was fading in and out of consciousness. He loved and believed in his crewmates,but, this was going to be an impossible feat. He slowly reached for his phone and dialed the only person that would truly know how to help them.

”Hey! You gotta hel―.”

* * *

Ring

Ring

Ring

”Sorry chat, I gotta take this.”, Ray muted his stream and pressed accept call on his phone.”Hello. Who is th―.”

”Hey! You gotta hel―.”, the caller went silent, not even finishing his sentence. Narvaez ended the call, knowing  that tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

”Tina! Umm, can you redirect my chat to your stream! I have to do something!”

”Uhh, OK! Give me a second!”, Ray got up and quickly walked all the way down to his basement. He searched around a bit before finding the box he was looking for. Whipping out his pocket knife and slicing it open, he pulled out all of his old Fake AH Crew stuff. All of his old guns, explosives, bats, golf clubs, and even the keys to his brown family car.They’d have to take a trip in that someday.

The puerto rican quickly gathered everything and turned around to head out,but, bumped into Tina.

”This isn’t what it looks like!”, Tina shook her head before kissing him and then patting his cheek.

”Just come back alive. Now, you go and save your idiots. I don’t know how you’ll do it. But, I know you’re resourceful and that you love those guys.”, They kissed once more, both hoping it wouldn’t be their last. Ray swiftly hugged her and then darted out the back door.

As he sped off into the night he texted Lindsay about the heist gone wrong and told her to round everyone up and go to a set of unknown coordinates. She complied, wondering what the infamous Brownman had up his sleeves. Ray definitely knew what he was doing, sort of.

* * *

“COME ON , KDIN!”

“I can’t do it  IF YOU KEEP WHISPER YELLING AT ME!”

The Fake AH Crews “B” Team right now are at the building where Ray’s coordinates had sent them too. They soon realized what he wanted them to do. On the very top floor lived their crew’s newest rivals, The FH Crew. 7 guys who had been a pain in their asses since 8 months ago.

Anyways, things weren’t going so well. Kdin was having a very hard time picking the lock to the Funhaus apartment and Lindsay quietly yelling at him wasn’t helping. He was usually really good at opening them within minutes. Who even made this lock? Probably that Peake guy.

“Almost got it aaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnd DONE! We’re in.”The four crewmembers briskly walked into the penthouse and searched for any signs of life. Maybe they weren’t here. They could always be at one of their other houses. The FAHC had a few of their own. Nonetheless the four kept looking in all of the rooms only find nothing.

“So. What do we do now?”Matt asked as they regrouped in the foyer. His question was met with a shrug from Kdin, and I don’t knows from Jeremy and Lindsay. All of their heads darted towards the jiggling door knob. The four froze in place not knowing what to do. Four opposing crew members standing in your foyer having broken in and searched every room, probably wouldn't be the best thing to walk into. But, they had no choice.

* * *

“Okay let's get this straight. You want us to come with you, our rival gang, and help five other of your members cheat death.”

**  
**  
  
“Okay. Why not?” 


	2. Weird, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find just how the FAHC get out of their bind.

The other five members of the FAHC had just finished coming up with the Ultimate plan. Which really consisted of them trying to shoot down as many cops as possible. It was unrealistic but, it was still a plan. As they loaded their weapons with the so few bullets they had, one of the doors in the back of the barn opened. They had not accounted for the back door. For very legitimate reasons they might add. The cops in this town weren't the smartest, the five were hoping they wouldn't try and surprise them. Geoff quickly ushered the rest to take cover. 

The boss slowly crept over to that side of the barn. His pistol ready for action. If anyone in this crew was gonna die first, you know god damn right it's was gonna be Geoff. As he got closer he heard quiet bickering, the cops never really did bicker. They moved more like a hive mind more than anything. Geoff lowered his gun and began to walk over, stealth not being a priority anymore. He waved off Jack’s worried filled whispers and Michael’s and Ryan’s almost silent “Dumbass, what are you doing?!”. As he turned the corner the last of the unknown people came in. When he finally realized who they were Geoff sighed in relief. 

“Jack, Ryan, Michael get over here!”, these sons of bitches. Standing before him was the rest of his crew, all of the FH’s and one smirking puerto rican. A smile crept it’s way onto his face before he shook his head. Ray was really something. 

“Hey Geoff. You know I weird thing happened tonight. I got a call from a strange british dude, asking for help. And for some reason I was compelled to.”, as Ray finished the other three came trudging over with a sparks of hope in their eyes when they saw everyone. After all of the heartfelt hello’s they quickly came up with the Ultimate plan 2.0 now with grenade launchers!

Jeremy, with Jack, Matt, and Spoole as back up, is gonna quietly take Gavin to the seaside town of Chumash via route 68 and the Great Ocean Highway. They will hopefully fly under the cops radar long enough for Gavin to get help from Caleb who is already on his way there. Ryan, Michael, Kdin, Lawrence, Bruce,and James will fend off the police so that Adam, Lindsay, Joel, and Geoff can take half of the money and get to the other side of the Alamo Sea to pick a big enough boat to fit everyone. Once they’re gone Ray and Peake will take the other half of the money and speed of in the other direction. They will be heading for Del Pero and will, hopefully, evade the cops on their motorcycle. Lastly once everyone else is gone, the distraction crew will make haste through the Raton Canyon and end up under the bridge closest to North Chumash. From there the boat crew will pick up the distraction crew then the Gavin crew, and finally the motor cycle duo. Finally they will all speed off into the sunset. It’s fool proof! Kind of. 

Everything was according to plan. The Gavin crew seemed to have escaped and should be there by now. The destruction crew were taking their jobs very seriously. Boat crew had just left and the duo were just about leave. Ray waited for the cue from Ryan before taking off. They sped across the Grand Senora Desert and onto Senora Rd. With the sounds of explosions fading off into the distance, it seemed like they were free. That was before they hit Los Santos. Police sirens were on their tails and getting closer. Ray tried his best to get rid of them. Going up and down streets, through allies. He just couldn’t shake them.

Brownman had just turned left onto Las Lagunas Blvd. when silent man behind him started to shift. With only quick glances behind, he saw that Peake was sitting backwards, gun readied. All Ray heard before he started firing was his gruff voice commanding, “Keep steady.”.

Ray obeyed, a thing he didn’t do all that much. He did his best to keep the motorcycle straight and away from bumps in the pavement. Whenever he absolutely had to turn, he warned the other. The sniper’s eyes were darting around trying to find a way out, they finally locked on to a very familiar parking garage. The one from Ryan’s stupid plan to steal an armored car. It be the perfect place to hide. Ray asked Peake if he was ready for some sharp turns. All he answered with was a half smirk and a “Oh yeah”. 

Pushing the vehicle to it’s limits, Ray picked up speed. He took a left onto Davis ave. passing the Maze Bank Arena and circled South Los Santos multiple times. He then travelled east and looped back around. He headed straight for the garage. Luckily, he lost most of the police in South L.S and got there no problem. The two had finally stopped and hid under the fourth floor’s ramp. Neither moved a muscle or dared breathing. Not until they were gone for good. 

Both let out a breath once they heard one the officers call it. They were safe. Well, as safe as any criminals could be.

They took off soon after and ditched the motorcycle in an alley a couple of blocks away from the boardwalk. While they were lightly jogging down, Peake asked a question, 

“Why exactly did we escape on a bike? Wouldn’t an adder or something be safer?”, all Ray could smirk and let out  a breathy laugh.

“Tradition”, he responded with. Peake shrugged. He was a little skeptical of it but, then realized his own crew had a few weird ones as well. 

The duo waited at the beach for a couple of minutes before seeing a large boat sail up to the shore. Once they got on, Ray went straight to Gavin. They were still X-ray and Vav afterall. He had some broken bones, 1st degree burns, and a little internal bleeding, You know the usual. 

He told Gavin to get some sleep and that he’d see him when he woke up. Just when was about to leave the room Vav called out in a raspy voice, 

“Thanks. You really didn’t have to. But you did. Why?”

“Because, we are friends help  **_each other_ ** _.  _ Hey, did you ever know that each other is two words. Weird, right?”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for gta-5-map.com.


End file.
